The present invention relates to a thin-film EL (Electro-luminescent) display panel drive circuit and, more specifically, to a thin-film EL display panel drive circuit that applies a virtually constant emitting voltage to electrodes in the thin-film EL display panel regardless of changes in the number of emitting picture elements.
In the conventional thin-film EL display panel drive circuit, transistor voltage drops when the number of emitting picture elements changes. Voltage actually applied to the electrodes of the thin-film EL display panel then drops accordingly. Thus, the electrodes do not receive a constant voltage. The result is irregular luminance and inferior display quality.